Learning of the villains' plan
This is where our heroes learn of the villains' plan in The Legend of The Great Night Fury. then return to the riders who are now flying back into Canterlot Sharon: We should tell Mother and Father about this guardian. Sunlight: I don't know. Yuna: I think they should know about this too. Hiccup: Same with my mother. Skyla: Yeah, let's. fade out of this scene and into the next one where we see the Riders are taking to royals and Valka Valka: So, you're saying that Night Fury Topia has a guardian that's a rare type of Night Fury? Hiccup: Yes, he lives inside a cave on the island. Princess Luna: Did you see him? Yuna: No. According Emperor Fury's Advisor. No one's ever gone into his cave and no one has ever come out. Princess Celestia: Well, I'm sure that's all an urban legend. King Solar Flare: I don't know Celly. We didn't even know that island existed when the dragons first started coming to our home. So the story may be true. Gumdrop: It is true! Sugardrop: Because we were gonna go into the cave see this guardian ourselves and then it roared at us! Barret Barricade: Even so, I doubt we'll be seeing this guardian at all. the small dragon pops in through a window and then lands Small Dragon: frantically as its making claw guestures Snotlout: What's his problem? Apple Bloom: Hang on, Ah'll go and git' Blythe. Bloom then leaves the room Hiccup: Hey, hey calm down there, little guy. small dragon stops and takes a breath Apple Bloom comes back in with Blythe, the pets, and their dragons Astrid: Blythe, can you try and see what's got this guy so worked up? Blythe Baxter: Yeah. the dragon Alright little guy. What's wrong? dragon then starts explaining throught growls and roars as Blythe takes it in Blythe Baxter: she listens Uh-huh. What? Really?! Oh no! Scootaloo: What? What did he say? Blythe Baxter: He says the villains are planning an attack on Night Fury Topia. Snotlout: Again?! Tuffnut: That's crazy! Ruffnut: Yeah! Those idiots already tried attacking Night Fury Topia twice, and they failed. Why bother doing it again? Blythe Baxter: But this time it's worse. Ernie's Bewilderbeast is back and fully healed! Astrid: Oh, great! Yuna: Not him again! Blythe Baxter: That's not all, the villains also have Tirek with them too! Everyone in the rooom: WHAT?! Yuna: This is impossible! Godzilla, the king of monsters, strike him down! Oh, why does every good, awesome, action, packed movie, in this series, must have that primate-like horse?! Why-y-y-y?! SpongeBob: Oh, cheer up, Yuna. It could be worse. Patrick: Yeah. You could be a Princess and a have a big horn. zooms in on Yuna's head which deflates Yuna: Well... this is the end. falls on the ground SpongeBob: No, it's not, Yuna. Patrick: coffins It's not? Blackie: Yeah, we beat those villains once and we can do it again! Brian: And nevermind Tirek, the only way we can stop this attack to destroy Ernie and his Bewilderbeat. Even'' if'' we destroy Tirek again, Ernie will stilll try and get us. Sylveon: Brian's right, Ernie's the real danger in this attack. Even if all of the other villains are gone, he won't care, all he cares about is eradicating every one of us. Vinny: Besides, Ernire's been coming around here more times than Tirek anyway. As well as Sideshow Bob. Yuna: You're right. Hiccup: But don't forget, Ernie's afraid of that shark. Brian: I don't think Bruce is gonna help us this time, Hiccup. I mean, he follows him wherever he goes. But not this time, because Bruce can't get Ernie when he has a full army by his side. Barret Barricade: Hmm. We have to action for this matter immediately! (He then head over to the thrones and presses a button, in which Gleaming Shield comes in) Gleaming Shield: Your Highness? Barret Barricade: Gather up all guards and troops. And contact all Jedi and everyone else. We have a serious issue to deal with! Gleaming Sheild: (salutes) Yes sir! (Leaves the room as fast as a fox) it sideswipes back to Night Fury topia then head inside the cave where we see a huge pile of treasure and then we see a huge shadow cross the wall Male Voice: The time has come. For everyone to know of my existance. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts